Deux soeurs
by SadakoTama
Summary: Je dois la protéger.


Titre : Deux soeurs

Blablazone : Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Ravi de vous rencontrer, de vous retrouver. Le vendredi a été mon jour de prédilection pour publier... Du coup voici ce petit OS pour perpétrer la tradition. J'ai juste dévora Death Parade dans la semaine et j'ai adoré. Je suis même déçue de ne pas avoir eu plus d'épisode, il y a tellement de choses à explorer. J'ai eu envie de créer mon petit morceau d'histoire pour qu'il se perde dans la chronologie. La fille sans nom dont je parle est bien Chiyuki. Ceci sera un OS, donc pas de suite.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Et je vous dis à bientôt !

Ps : pour ceux qui me connaissent, alors oui c'est encore une histoire de soeurs (on ne se refait pas !)

* * *

Où suis-je ?

Je reconnais le bruit d'un ascenseur mais il me faut encore quelques secondes pour réaliser où je me trouve. Un ascenseur digne d'un grand hôtel. Le pire lieu où je puisse me trouver. Je sens déjà l'étau qui enterre ma gorge, réduisant mon souffle. J'entends mon cœur qui bat de plus en plus fort. Et sur mes mains coule la transpiration. Je ferme les yeux, je compte comme me l'a appris le docteur. Je compte doucement. Dans ma tête je ne dois visualiser que les chiffres. Les chiffres, seulement les chiffres. Ils me permettent de passer au-dessus de ma crise d'angoisse. Soudain la cabine se fige dans une secousse et je retiens un gémissement. J'ouvre les yeux au moment où les portes s'ouvrent. Avec un soupir de soulagement je m'engouffre dans le couloir.

Je ne sais toujours pas comment je suis arrivée ici. Je ne sais toujours pas où je suis.

J'effleure le papier peint sur les mur, j'apprécie la texture du relief. Je n'ai toujours pas bougé. Dans ce couloir se trouve deux ascenseurs et j'ai beau appuyer sur les boutons, aucun ne fonctionne pas. Alors je ne bouge pas. Quelqu'un va forcément finir par arriver. Un hôtel aussi beau ne peut pas être aussi vide.

Mon attente est récompensée. Un son de clochette annonce l'arrivée de l'autre cabine. Je retiens mon souffle pendant que les portes s'ouvrent. Un sourire fane sur mes lèvres. Sans que je ne fasse un pas, une tornade brune se jette sur moi. Ses petits bras se referment autour de mes hanches et son visage se perd dans mon pull. Par habitude je posa la main sur ses cheveux et je me dandine un peu pour la bercer. Mon cœur se serre en même temps que la cabine se referme, disparaissant à jamais.

Ma petite sœur est la reine des statut. Elle ne dit pas un mot, elle n'esquisse pas un geste depuis qu'elle m'a étreint. Je ne fais rien non plus. Ce silence est loin d'être pesant. D'une certaine manière j'ai l'impression qu'il nous protège encore un peu, comme une bulle.

Ma petite sœur n'est pas encore la reine de la patience. Je l'entends marmonner dans mon pull.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Mokka ? je lui demande en souriant.

\- Où on est ?

\- Je ne sais pas petite puce, je ne sais pas.

Mokka se recule pour me regarder, pour vérifier si je mens ou pas. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, elle l'a toujours fait. Comme si elle était capable de lire la vérité sur les visages. Je me penche à sa hauteur et je lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Elle se mets à grimacer et se recule. Je sais qu'elle ne supporte pas quand je fais ça mais au moins ça a le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? chuchote-t-elle.

\- On reste ici pour l'éternité ? je plaisante.

\- Et si on a faim ? Et si on a envie de faire pipi ? Et si…

\- Mokka, je la coupe.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle Homura.

Elle boude à nouveau, lèvres retroussées, bras croisés et regard fuyant. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour rire un peu. Ce qui l'agace encore plus.

\- Aller viens petite puce.

Elle secoue la tête et se campe un peu plus sur ses jambes. Je hausse les épaules et je commence à m'éloigner. Du coin de l'œil, je la vois me surveiller. Oserais-je l'abandonner ? J'y vais lentement. Je continue alors que la couloir tourne, me faisant disparaître de son champ de vision.

\- Homura !

J'entends ses petits pieds qui courent pour ma rattraper. Quand elle me voit, je remarque ses yeux brillants de larmes et je m'en veux aussitôt. Je lui tends la main et elle s'en empare. A partir de cet instant-là, je sais qu'elle ne la lâchera pas de sitôt.

Nous avançons main dans la main dans le silence. C'est plutôt étrange de la part de Mokka, elle a toujours quelque chose à dire. Son silence est comme un aveu de sa peur. Moi aussi j'ai peur. Je pourrais en mourir tellement j'ai peur. Mais je fais au mieux pour ne pas le lui montrer, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter davantage. Soudain le couloir débouche sur une salle gigantesque. Je n'ai jamais vu de lustre aussi grandiose. En face de nous, se trouve deux personnes derrière un bar. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine et je sens Mokka serrer ma main plus fort.

 _Mokka a voulut aller à la plage aujourd'hui. Comme toujours maman a refusé de nous accompagner. Et papa était ailleurs comme à son habitude. Mais Mokka était vraiment intenable alors j'ai cédé. Nous sommes dans le bus pour nous y rendre et elle s'émerveille à chaque arbre que nous croisons. Ses tongs glissent toutes les secondes de ses pieds et j'en ai assez de les ramasser._

Je secoue la tête. Est-ce un souvenir ? Je baisse les yeux vers les pieds de Mokka. Elle porte des tongs orange et verte. Ce sont ses tongs avec la fleur jaune sur la semelle.

Comment avons-nous pu atterrir ici alors que nous allions à la plage.

\- Bonjour à vous mesdemoiselles.

C'est l'homme qui a parlé. Un froid intense m'envahit en l'entendant. Son œil de jade nous fixe sans expression. Mon instinct me pousse à cacher Mokka derrière moi. A côté de lui se trouve une femme aux cheveux noirs. Plutôt jolie. Elle aussi est sans expression.

\- Bienvenue au Quindecim. Je suis Decim et je serai votre bar…

\- Homura regarde ! s'exclame ma sœur.

Sa main m'échappe et je la regarde se précipiter vers l'aquarium à méduse. Elle a toujours adoré ça les méduses. De tous les animaux peuplant la planète Mokka était tombée sous le charme des méduses. Je retins un soupir d'exaspération. Pour la déloger de l'aquarium, je vais devoir employer les grands moyens. Je rejoins ma petite sœur qui pointe toutes les méduses pour les compter. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil aux deux inconnus. L'homme a l'air dérouté par la situation.

\- On ne coupe pas la parole, je lance sérieusement.

\- Hum, hum.

Elle ne m'écoute pas, elle préfère les méduses. Je la laisse à ses méduses et je me dirige vers me bar. Le Quindecim, ça ne me dit rien. Je ne suis pas une habitué des bar mais dans notre ville, quelque chose d'aussi grandiose ne passe pas inaperçu.

\- Ce n'est pas un hôtel ? je m'intéresse.

\- Non, pas vraiment, me répond l'homme.

\- Excusez ma petite sœur, elle adore les méduses. Vous disiez vous appeler Decim, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui mademoiselle.

\- Et vous ?

Un voile de tristesse passe dans les yeux de la femme en noir.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de mon prénom.

\- Ah…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Le malaise augmente. Le silence de ces gens, cet endroit, la présence Mokka… Ça ne fait qu'augmenter mon angoisse. Je sens que la crise n'est pas loin.

\- C'est bizarre non de ne pas se souvenir de son prénom !

Nous sursautons tous les trois. Mokka se hisse sur un des tabourets, tout sourire. Elle est vraiment mignonne ma petite sœur. Il suffit qu'elle voit quelque chose qu'elle aime pour être tout de suite en confiance. Je vois ses yeux pétiller en découvrant ses deux inconnus, je sais qu'elle les admire. Dans pas longtemps elle va leur dire qu'ils sont beaux. Elle agite ses jambes tout en souriant à Decim. Lui l'observe, toujours aussi dérouté. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire. Comme si c'était la première qu'il avait affaire à un enfant.

 _\- Homura ! Homura ! Dépêche-toi ! Vite ! Vite !_

 _Mokka court dans le sable. Comment fait-elle ? Marcher me demande tellement d'effort. Il fait tellement chaud ! En plus c'est moi qui porte toutes nos affaires._

 _\- Vite !_

 _Elle trépigne d'impatience soulevant un peu de sable. Elle sait très bien qu'elle n'a pas le droit de se baigner tant que nous n'avons pas tout installé. Au fond ça m'amuse de la voir s'impatienter._

 _\- Homura !_

 _\- J'arrive, j'arrive._

 _Je me retiens de m'écrouler dans le sable. Il fait tellement chaud et mon chapeau ne suffit pas à me protéger de la chaleur. Mokka a les joues rouges, il faut que je pense à lui étaler de la crème solaire._

 _Une fois les serviettes installées, la parasol planté et les peaux enduites de crème, nous pouvons enfin y aller. Pendant tout ce temps, ma petite sœur m'a regardé faire tout en trépignant. Je la regarde courir vers l'eau dans son maillot bleu ciel et je me demande encore comment elle trouve autant d'énergie._

Je porte les mains sur ma tête. Je n'ai plus mon chapeau. Je jette un œil à Mokka, elle porte sa robe de plage mais je devine son maillot en dessous. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tandis que je réfléchis, ma sœur joue m'intéressante.

\- Je peux te donner un prénom si tu veux.

\- Euh… Je ne…

\- Machiko, tu aimes ? C'est un beau prénom Machiko ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux noir sourit et hoche la tête. Je n'en reviens qu'elle rentre dans le jeu de ma sœur.

\- Et toi tu t'appelles comment ? pose Mokka à l'homme.

\- Decim, mademoiselle. Et vous ?

\- Mademoiselle, répond-elle fièrement.

\- Mokka, je gronde.

Elle a très bien comprit que cette dénomination « mademoiselle » la rend plus grande. D'habitude on l'appelle plutôt « ma petite », « la gosse ». Ce qui a le don de l'énerver. Cet homme vient juste de gagner une nouvelle place dans son estime en l'appelant mademoiselle.

Elle lâche un petit soupir comme pour m'imiter.

\- Je m'appelle Mokka, mademoiselle Mokka.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Cette petit est incorrigible.

\- Et toi, tu te présentes pas Homura ? C'est pas bien !

Je pouffe. Elle vient de marquer un point.

\- Je suis Homura.

\- Mademoiselle Mokka, mademoiselle Homura bienvenue.

Les deux s'inclinent devant nous comme le veut la politesse. Je suis touchée mais un frisson glacial me ramène à la réalité. Le climat de confiance qu'a enduit Mokka a endormi ma méfiance. Ce qu'il ne fait surtout pas.

\- Où sommes…, je commence.

\- On peut avoir à boire ? me coupe Mokka.

Mokka ! je râle. On ne coupe pas la parole, ça fait deux fois déjà. Pour la peine, tu n'auras pas à boire.

\- Mais j'ai soif moi.

\- Tu boiras à la maison.

\- Non ! J'ai soif maintenant !

Ses yeux se mettent à briller et sa bouche tremble. Soit elle pique une crise de colère, soit elle joue la capricieuse et se met à pleurer. J'ai tellement honte soudain.

 _Mokka est infatigable. Elle éclate de rire à chaque fois que je me reçois le ballon dans la figure. Toutes les deux minutes, elle grimpe sur mon dos pour que je la porte sur l'eau. Je commence à fatiguer. Le soleil tape trop fort et l'eau fraîche ne suffit plus. N'en pouvant plus, je plonge la tête sous l'eau. C'est l'heure de faire une blague à ma petite sœur. Je vois ses petites jambes s'agiter dans l'eau. Je m'approche toujours sous l'eau et je lui agrippe la taille. Elle se met à crier et à se débattre mais tout s'arrête une fois que j'ai la tête hors de l'eau. A moitié morte de rire, elle s'amuse à m'éclabousser._

 _Nous jouons encore un peu puis nous sortons. Heureusement le petit monstre a faim. Je lui passe une serviette sur les épaules et je lui tends un sandwich. Elle mord à pleine dents et engouffre des morceaux plus grand que sa bouche. Je sais ce que sa précipitation signifie. Elle veut y retourner, tout de suite. Je la regarde manger comme un petit cochon et je lui souris. Si elle savait, nous n'allons pas y retourner de sitôt._

Mokka pleure. J'ai toujours détesté l'entendre pleurer. La fille qu'elle a surnommé Machiko s'avance vers elle mais je suis plus rapide. Je la fusille du regard et elle se recule. Peu importe qui ils sont, je ne les laisserai pas approcher de ma petite sœur. Je la prends dans mes bras et aussitôt elle referme ses petits bras autour de mon cou. Dans ses pleurs, il n'y a pas qu'un caprice, il y a aussi de la fatigue, l'envie de rentrer à la maison et de retrouver maman.

 _Elle peste la petite, elle soupire, elle boude. Je lui ai dit qu'on ne retournerait pas tout de suite à l'eau. Je suis fatiguée, je veux juste me reposer un peu. Elle m'a obéit non sans râler. Et maintenant elle se tient dos à moi et fait des châteaux de sable. Je l'entends qui parle à ses amis imaginaires. Je reprends ma lecture, non sans lui jeter des petits regards. Elle s'amuse aussi sur la sable, il fait juste la forcer un peu._

Un verre se pose alors sur le comptoir devant elle. Aussitôt les larmes s'arrêtent et c'est limite si elle ne me repousse pas. Elle sourit à l'homme et approche sa main du verre. Je m'en empare avant elle et je sens le mélange.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'alcool, j'espère.

Ça sent le jus d'orange mais je veux l'entendre le dire à voix haute.

\- Non mademoiselle. C'est du jus d'orange.

Je hoche la tête et je donne son verre à Mokka. Son petit sourire mutin fleurit sur son visage et elle prend une grande gorgée, tout en lâchant un petit merci. Je soupire à nouveau et je jette un regard mauvais au deux inconnus.

\- Il ne fallait pas céder à son caprice, je lance.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonne Decim.

\- Quand on commence à céder à leur caprice, ils en profitent jusqu'au bout. A la fin, on ne peut plus rien leur refuser.

Decim hoche la tête comme si je venais de lui confier une information cruciale. La jeune femme pose alors un verre devant moi. Je renifle pour être sûre que ce n'est pas de l'alcool. Je ne bois pas. Heureusement c'est juste du soda. Je prends ça comme une main tendue, une façon de faire la paix. Mokka se met alors à parler à Decim. Il l'écoute, impassible tout en lui resservant du jus d'orange. Dans un autre contexte, j'aurais trouvé cette situation drôle et plaisante.

 _Je me suis endormie. Quand ? Depuis combien de temps ? Je me redresse d'un seul coup, envoyant mon livre se perdre dans le sable. Le soleil a tourné et je sens une brûlure sur ma jambe. J'observe ma peau rouge._

 _\- Mokka ?_

 _Je tourne la tête. Son château de sable est là, à côté ses pelles et son sceau._

 _\- Mokka ! Mokka ! Où es-tu ? Mokka !_

 _Je me suis redressée et je sonde la plage pleine de monde._

 _\- MOKKA !_

 _Je cris le plus fort possible afin qu'elle m'entende. Je cris son prénom mais personne ne réagit. Je parcours un morceau de plage. Elle n'a pas pu aller si loin. Je retourne à notre parasol, elle est peut-être revenue. Je vais l'engueuler comme jamais papa et maman ne l'ont fait. Elle va m'entendre la petite puce capricieuse. La colère m'aide à avancer mais elle meurt aussitôt que je vois que notre emplacement est vide._

 _\- Mokka !_

 _Je m'échine à l'appeler. Je l'appelle et je laisse passer de long silence en quête de sa petite voix. Bon sang ! Où es-tu ?_

 _C'est un son semblable au sifflement du vent. Mais c'est un son tellement familier qu'il me pousse à me tourner vers la mer. Et là je l'entends comme si elle était à côté de moi. Elle s'agite dans l'eau, elle m'appelle. Dans sa voix l'écho de la joie a disparu, ce n'est qu'une peur immense et sans fin. Je m'élance dans l'eau et je nage le plus vite possible. Je pleure à chacun de mes gestes. Je ne suis pas une grande nageuse. Je fatigue vite et je meurs de peur. Je sens l'engourdissement dans mes muscles. Je serre les dents et je pleure de rage de ne pas pouvoir aller plus vite, de ma fatiguer aussi vite. Comment a-t-elle pu aller si loin ? Pourquoi me suis-je endormie ?_

 _Je vois sa tête disparaître sous l'eau. Elle n'a pas ses brassards. Je ne peux pas aller plus vite. Et soudain je percute son petite corps. Je la hisse à la surface et l'oblige à respirer. Elle tousse, me crache de l'eau dans la figure et elle pleure. Des sanglots comme je n'en ai jamais entendu. Je déteste entendre ma petite sœur pleurer._

 _\- Calme-toi petite puce, calme-toi, je suis là._

 _Elle s'accroche à mon cou mais continue à pleurer. Je jette un œil vers la plage. Nous sommes si loin. Et là, je ne me sens pas la force de faire le chemin inverse. Cette seule pensée suffit à déclencher la crise d'angoisse. Pas maintenant, pas maintenant. J'essaie de bouger vers la plage mais le petit corps de Mokka me ralentit et m'alourdit._

 _\- Il faut que tu te mettes sur mon dos petite puce._

 _Je la fait glisser sur mon dos. Elle pleure toujours mais un peu moins fort. L'angoisse est toujours là. Je nous vois déjà au fond de l'eau. Les pensées noires s'enchaînent, je ne dois pas les laisser faire. Si je les laisse m'engloutir alors on n'y arrivera pas. Alors je lui parle. Je lui parle tout en avançant. Courageuse comme elle est, je lui promets une glace dès qu'on arrive. Je lui parle de maman qui nous attend. Je la sens qui se calme. Je pourrais presque croire qu'elle dort. L'angoisse est là, elle tambourine mais je ne vais pas la laisser gagner._

 _Le rivage paraît si loin et je si fatiguée. Le soleil tape, j'ai chaud, j'ai la migraine. J'ai envie de dormir. Je ferme les yeux quelque minutes et je laisse mon visage plongée dans l'eau. La fraîcheur me réveille. J'avance. J'avance. De plus en plus doucement. Mokka pèse de plus en plus lourd sur mon dos. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts._

 _Je me suis endormie…_

Le retour dans cette pseudo-réalité se fait avec brutalité. Je porte ma main à ma gorge et plante mes ongles dans ma peau. Je me souviens des forces qui m'abandonne. Je me souviens de l'eau qui s'engouffre dans mes poumons. Je me souviens d'avoir abandonné. Je me souviens…

Je regarde cet homme impassible au cheveux blanc et cette femme sans nom aux cheveux noirs. Ils savent. Je me tourne vers Mokka, ma petite puce insouciante qui termine son verre de jus d'orange. Ma petite sœur que j'ai… Je cache mes mains tremblantes avant que la petite ne me voit. L'angoisse s'empare de moi.

\- J'ai envie d'aller au toilette.

Son sourire me brise le cœur, littéralement.

\- Allons-y, je me force à sourire.

\- Non, je vais y aller toute seule comme une grande.

\- Non Mokka…

\- Si comme une grande !

Je hoche la tête, cédant à son caprice une fois de plus. Au fond cela n'a plus d'importance. Elle descend du tabouret et trottine vers le couloir dont nous sommes venus. Mon sourire disparaît et mon cœur se serre.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Vous devez être toute les deux pour…

\- Non, je le coupe. Dîtes-moi, ne lui infligez pas ça.

\- Decim, me soutient la fille sans nom.

\- Bien, cède-t-il. Je vous demanderais d'être attentif à mes explications. Premièrement je ne peux rien vous révéler de plus sur l'endroit où vous vous trouvez à l'heure actuelle. Deuxièmement nous allons maintenant vous faire participer à un jeu. Troisièmement ledit jeu sera déterminé aléatoirement par une roulette. Quatrièmement ce jeu vous le jouerez obligatoirement…

\- Au péril de nos vies, je termine.

Tous deux écarquillent les yeux. Les larmes ruissellent sur mes joues et je ne prends pas la peine de les essuyer.

\- Personne n'est venu nous aide, je murmure en baissant la tête. Personne. Nous étions livrées à nous-même. J'ai tué ma petite sœur, sanglotais-je. J'ai tu ma petite sœur.

Ils laissèrent passer un silence seulement coupé par mes sanglots.

\- Pas la peine de nous faire jouer. Peu importe que ça soit l'enfer, le paradis ou le purgatoire. Je n'y crois pas. Quel est l'issu de cette rencontre exactement ?

\- Decim est un arbitre. A l'issu du jeu, il choisira de vous envoyer soit à la réincarnation, soit au néant.

Je couvre ma bouche de mes mains pour étouffer un sanglot. Decim jette un drôle de regard à la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

\- Ne faîtes pas ça, je déglutis. Ce n'est qu'une enfant. Une petite fille. Nous n'allons pas jouer.

\- Jouer ?

Mokka se tient derrière moi. Toujours là au bon moment. Je me tourne vers elle et je me force à sourire. Mais elle voit bien que je pleure et ses sourcils noirs se froncent. Je descends du tabouret et je me mets à sa hauteur. Puis je la prends dans mes bras. J'ai tort de faire ça. Je ne devrais pas. Elle doit sentir mon inquiétude, mon chagrin. Elle ne doit pas se rappeler.

\- Homura ?

Je me recule pour la regarder. Je veux graver chacun de ses traits dans ma mémoire qui disparaîtra dans quelques minutes.

\- Si tu ne veux pas jouer, c'est pas grave.

Je me mets à pleurer de plus belle et je la reprends contre moi. Bon sang ! Je devrais être en train de la rassurer, de l'amuser, de lui changer les idées. A la place, la voilà qui se retrouve à me consoler. Ce n'est pas son rôle. C'est le mien.

Il faut que je la protège. J'ai échoué à le faire et nous en sommes mortes pourtant il me reste encore une chance de me racheter. Une chance de lui donner une vie encore plus belle, encore plus longue. J'essuie mes larmes et j'embrasse son front. Sa main dans la mienne, je me tourne vers ceux qui doivent jouer les juges.

\- Nous n'allons pas jouer, je déclare. Vous n'avez pas besoin de décider, tout est décidé. Mokka, va dire au revoir aux méduses, on rentre à la maison.

Elle hésite à ma lâcher la main mais je force un sourire et c'est moi qui lâche la première. Elle se dirige vers les méduses, non sans se retourner plusieurs fois pour nous regarder.

\- Ce n'est qu'une enfant, dis-je en me tournant vers eux. Elle a seulement huit ans, elle a à peine vécu. Et je ne la laisserai pas finir dans le néant. Peu importe votre façon de juger, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui décidé et elle se réincarnera. Peu importe que je disparaisse pour de bon, c'est elle qui doit vivre.

Je termine ma tirade en plaquant mes mains sur le comptoir.

\- Nous ne jouerons pas. Mokka ! Viens !

Je l'entends dire au revoir et elle trottine vers moi. Main dans la main, je nous ramène aux ascenseurs. Peu importe qu'ils nous suivent ou non, de toute manière, nous ne jouerons pas. A nouveau devant les cabines, je remarque les deux masques au-dessus. Un blanc avec un sourire bienveillant et un rouge avec un sourire menaçant. Je m'arrête devant le masque bienveillant et je m'agenouille devant mapetite sœur.

\- J'ai peur Homura, me confie-t-elle.

\- N'importe quoi. Tu as été très courageuse Mokka. Une petite puce courageuse et ça va continuer.

\- On rentre ? renifle-t-elle. Je veux voir maman.

\- Oui, je mens. On rentre à la maison. Maman doit nous attendre. Papa aussi.

\- Tant mieux ! On aura plein de choses à leur raconter comme ça.

\- Tu leur parleras des méduses ?

\- Oui ! s'exclame-t-elle avec son petit sourire. Il faudra aussi leur parler de Decim et Machiko.

\- Oui.

Je me relève et j'appuie sur le bouton pour appeler la cabine. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les portes s'ouvrent aussi vite. Derrière nous se tiennent Decim et celle nommée Machiko. Ils affichent tous les deux une expressions impassibles mais ils ne nous empêchent pas de partir.

\- Vas-y Mokka.

Elle s'avance vers la cabine ouverte mais s'arrête au seuil.

\- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? s'étonne-t-elle.

\- Pas tout de suite petite puce.

Je ne peux me retenir de la prendre à nouveau dans mes bras. Je respire son odeur d'enfant, j'embrasse son front et je caresse ses cheveux. J'ai envie de pleurer mais je ne peux pas. Je dois lui sourire.

\- Mokka, je t'aime tellement. Je t'aime. Je suis fière de toi. Tu feras de grande chose petite sœur.

\- Homura, viens avec moi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je ne lui caressant les cheveux. Je ne vais pas tarder. Mais je dois d'abord payer nos boissons, j'invente.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû boire autant.

Les larmes affleurent au bord de ses yeux mais je les chasse vite.

\- On se retrouve vite Mokka. Ne t'inquiète pas. A tout à l'heure.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois sur le front et je me recule. Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je n'y arriverai jamais. Devant elle, je me force à sourire. Je lui donne le meilleur sourire que je peux, le plus grand, le plus affectueux. Elle me sourit en retour. Avec son sourire d'enfant qui fait fondre les cœurs. Elle agite même la main vers nous trois. Je continue de sourire alors que les portes se referment.

\- A tout à l'heure Homura ! Au revoir Decim ! Au revoir Machiko !

Cette simple phrase suffit à me faire pleurer. Heureusement les portes sont déjà fermés. Je reste figée devant les portes qui ont emmené ma petite sœur.

\- Elle vivra ? je pleure. Elle aura une belle vie ?

\- Oui, me sourit légèrement la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

\- Je l'ai sauvé, je l'ai sauvé.

Je me laisse tomber par terre et je pleure de plus belle. Je nous ai tué, mon dieu, je nous ai tué.

\- Je suis morte, je suis morte.

Mes larmes redoublent. Je suis inconsolables et je me vois déjà inonder le bar de mon chagrin. Soudain quelqu'un m'étreint. Je me retourne et je distingue à peine le visage de celle aux cheveux noirs. Je lui rend son étreinte et je pleure dans son cou. Elle ne dit rien alors que je mouille son haut. Je pleure si fort que ma respiration se bloque. J'ai l'impression que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais.

Dans ma tête, un siècle vient de passer lorsque mes larmes se tarissent enfin. J'ai mal partout et j'ai encore envie de pleurer. Je me redresse et j'accepte le mouchoir que me tend Decim.

\- Merci.

J'espère qu'il comprend tous les remerciements que j'y mets. Il hoche la tête. A mon tour de partir, de remplir ma part du marché. J'appuie sur le bouton de la cabine du néant et les portes s'ouvrent. J'y entre la peur au ventre. Je n'aime pas les endroits clos.

\- Au revoir, je murmure avec un demi-sourire.

Les larmes se remettent à couler. Qui sait ce que je vais devenir. Qui sait ce que signifie le néant. Mais si c'était à refaire, je referai les mêmes choix. Peu importe que j'ai à peine vécu dix-sept ans, peu importe. Ma petite sœur primera toujours. Et je sais qu'elle aura la chance de vivre une autre vie. Je serai toujours là quelques part comme une impression de déjà-vu.

Les portes se ferment et je détaille ces deux inconnus qui ont accepté que je ne joue pas. Je remarque alors que Decim a le poing serré. J'aimerai lui demandé pourquoi mais je n'en ai pas le temps. Les portes sont enfin fermés. Ma vie s'arrête enfin.

\- A tout à l'heure Mokka.

* * *

Fin


End file.
